united_states_government_simulationfandomcom-20200213-history
David Lincoln
David Lincoln (born April 12th, 1990), was the brief 6th President of Texas. He became the President of the Second Republic of Texas after the Hannes Coup. He is currently being held in an undisclosed location as a prisoner of the United States of America. Currently awaiting trial and the subject of a petition to pardon in the current session of Congress, which is in favor of David "Dave" Lincoln. As of January 2028, Lincoln is running as the Libertarian Party nominee in the 2028 election. Before the Hannes Coup Before the Hannes coup David Lincoln was an aspiring politician in the Libertarian Party. He was running a promising campaign for the Senate seat in the south west region. His platform of individualism fully limited government and massive law reform gave him promising poll numbers leading up to the election. The Hannes Coup and Rebellion From the earliest moments of the Hannes coup David began to fear for the worst. What started as, David viewed as, radical curbs to freedom of speech, lead to an out right government take over. In the earliest moments of the coup when the nation was largely unsuspecting David started tweeting posting images of himself at a protest in Austin, TX. When the mass jailing of political dissidence began David and his supporters stormed the Texas capitol building in Austin and held to for nearly 16 hours before the Texas National Guard and local S.W.A.T teams cleared them out. The impromptu rebellion was short lived and David, along with most of his supporters were later pardoned for their crimes as the court viewed their rebellion "justified'. The Second Republic of Texas Founding Sometime after David was released from prison he went back to work as a Senate candidate for the LP. As he began to rebuild his life another rebellion broke out in Texas, this one was lead by former Republican Barnaby Joyce with the support of the constitutionalist militia. Barnaby founded the Free Texas Movement and was able to take control of the still weakened capitol in Austin. He then declared Texas a new Republic and offered David Lincoln a chance to help lead the promising new Republic. Elections The first election was held in Austin TX at the capitol. The vote was held immediately at the request of Barnaby Joyce. The vote was held by write in and showing up to the capitol building. David Lincoln won the election with 52% of the total vote. The 2nd Texas Revolution Immediately after the election David appointed Barnaby as his Vice President and made him Temporary Commander of the Armed Forces via his first executive order. David, using U.S military bases within their controlled territory, founded the Texas Marines a well trained force of volunteers using mostly American equipment. Though there were plans to form a Navy, and an Air Force the Navy was never realized and drones were used to a small extent for gathering intelligence for the Marines. The war was ultimately short lived. Austin was raided and the Vice President Barnaby Joyce was captured and sent to Guantanamo Bay for interrogation. After the raid President David Lincoln called for a summit with the United States which was eventually held in Switzerland. During the summit David agreed to disavow the Constitutionalist Militia and turn over their leader should he enter the Republic, in exchange for the return of Barnaby. As David followed through with his plans Barnaby Joyce's body arrived in an unmarked plane in a small El Paso air port. After this President David ordered several frontal assaults on U.S controlled counties in an attempt to expand the Republic's reach. Though they had some minor victories little was gained from the fighting. In the late stages of the war President David ordered a final assault on border counties in an attempt to stretch the Republic across the Mexico boarder. After the assault and some more minor gains Texas was invaded by U.S forces and President David Lincoln surrendered peacefully in his Presidential mansion in Lubbock Texas. Trial David Lincoln is now currently being held on trial for treason. The Supreme Court is hearing his case, this is his one and only official public statement "I am simply a victim of circumstance and have precedent on my side. Initially after the coup yes I lead a violent revolution against the tyrannical government. And was pardoned for it because the court saw it justified. Now in this case I lead no revolution. The now deceased Barnaby Joyce lead the 2nd raid on the state capitol. I was but a humble politician elected to be their president. As president I did what we best for my nation. I did not break the international laws guarding warfare. And I waged it with mercy. Freeing u.s controlled counties." - David Lincoln sworn testimony to the U.S Supreme Court. Congressional Pardon There was a petition for pardon created in the congress which yielded a 7-6 vote in favor of pardoning David Lincoln for any crimes he may have committed. However the court simply gave him a fine and released him. Now David Lincoln serves as a congressmen in the House of Representatives and regularly runs for President on the Libertarian ticket. Supreme Court Dave Lincoln was a former associate justice, first nominated by President Pence, but had the nomination withdrawn. He was then nominated again by President Song and confirmed by Congress. He took part in the second Texan revolt and was subsequently expelled from the Supreme Court. Quotes * It was cold, so we burnt down Austin * Barnaby Joyce was a bitch. * Non-kiddy diddling Catholics fall asleep during mass, but kiddy diddlers fall asleep thinking of little boys penises during mass. * The NAR was a club of gun enthusiasts in Nevada and Texas. * I brought a bomb. It's not a really big bomb, but it's a bomb. Category:Jailed Category:Texas President Category:Politicians Category:Party Leaders Category:Associate Justice Category:Revolutionary Leaders Category:Deceased